yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
6/135
Arapça harfli ayet metni قُلْ يَا قَوْمِ اعْمَلُواْ عَلَى مَكَانَتِكُمْ إِنِّي عَامِلٌ فَسَوْفَ تَعْلَمُونَ مَن تَكُونُ لَهُ عَاقِبَةُ الدِّارِ إِنَّهُ لاَ يُفْلِحُ الظَّالِمُونَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Kul yâ kavmi’melû alâ mâ kânetikum innî âmil(âmilun), fe sevfe ta’lemûne men tekûnu lehu âkıbetud dâr(dâri), innehu lâ yuflihuz zâlimûn(zâlimûne). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. kul : de 2. yâ kavmi ı'melû : ey kavmim, ... yapın 3. alâ mâ kâneti-kum : siz yapacağınız şeyi 4. innî : muhakkak ki ben 5. âmilun : yapanım, yapıyorum 6. fe sevfe : artık yakında (olacak) 7. ta'lemûne : bileceksiniz 8. men tekûnu : kim(in) olacak 9. lehu : onun 10. âkıbetu : âkibet, sonu 11. ed dâri : diyar, ülke, yurt 12. inne-hu : muhakkak ki o 13. lâ yuflihu : felâha ermezler, eremezler 14. ez zâlimûne : zâlimler Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı De ki: Ey kavmim, siz elinizden geleni yapın, ben de yapmadayım. Yakında bilir, anlarsınız kimin sonunun hayırlı olacağını. Şüphe yok ki zâlimler, muratlarına ermezler. Ali Bulaç Meali De ki: "Ey kavmim, bütün yapabileceğinizi yapın; şüphesiz ben de yapıyorum. Bu yurdun (dünyanın) sonu, kimindir, bilip öğreneceksiniz. Gerçekten zalimler kurtuluşa ermeyeceklerdir." Ahmet Varol Meali De ki: "Ey kavmim! Gücünüzün elverdiğini yapın, ben de yapıyorum. Bu yurdun (dünyanın) sonunun kimin olacağını yakında bileceksiniz. Şüphe yok ki, zalimler kurtuluşa eremezler." Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) De ki, 'Ey milletim! Durumunuzun gerektirdiğini yapın, doğrusu ben de yapacağım. Sonucun kimin için hayırlı olacağını bileceksiniz. Zulmedenler şüphesiz kurtulamazlar.' Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) De ki: “Ey kavmim! Elinizden geleni yapın. Ben de (görevimi) yapacağım. Ama dünya yurdunun sonucunun kimin olacağını yakında öğreneceksiniz. Şüphesiz, zalimler kurtuluşa eremezler.” Diyanet Vakfı Meali De ki: Ey kavmim! Elinizden geleni yapın! Ben de yapacağım! Yurdun (dünyanın) sonunun kimin lehine olduğunu yakında bileceksiniz. Gerçek şu ki, zalimler iflah olmazlar. Edip Yüksel Meali De ki: 'Ey halkım, elinizden geleni yapın, ben de elimden geleni yapacağım. Yakında kimin nihai başarıya ulaştığını göreceksiniz!' Zalimler onmazlar. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) De ki: «Ey kavmim, yapacağınızı bütün kuvvetinizle yapın, ben görevimi yapıyorum. Artık yakında dünya evinin sonunun kimin olacağını bileceksiniz. Şu kesindir ki, zalimler arzularına eremeyeceklerdir.» Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Ey kavmım, de: Bütün kuvvetinizle yapın yapacağınızı ben vazifemi yapıyorum, artık yakında bileceksiniz: Dünya evinin sonu kimin olacak? Şu muhakkak ki zalimler felâh bulmazlar Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen De ki: «Ey kavmim! Son derece iktidarınız ile yapacağınızı yapınız, şüphe yok ki, ben de (memur olduğum vazifeyi) yapmaktayım. Artık şüphesiz yakında bileceksinizdir ki, dar-ı ahiretin güzel akibeti (kime) nâsip olacaktır! Şu muhakkak ki, zalimler felâha eremiyeceklerdir.» Muhammed Esed De ki: "Ey (inanmayan) halkım! Gücünüz içinde olan her şeyi yapın (ki) ben de (Allah yolunda) gayret göstereyim; ve zamanla anlayacaksınız gelecek kimindir. Şüphe yok ki zalimler asla mutluluğa erişemeyecekler!" Suat Yıldırım De ki: "Ey halkım, var gücünüzle elinizden geleni yapın. Ben vazifemi yapıyorum. Güzel âkıbetin kime ait olacağını yakında bileceksiniz. Şu muhakkak ki zalimler iflah olmazlar. Süleyman Ateş Meali De ki: "Ey kavmim, gücünüz yettiğince yapacağınızı yapın, ben de yapacağımı yapıyorum. Yakında (dünyâ) yurdu(nu)n sonunun kime âidolacağını bileceksiniz. Zâlimler, asla onmazlar! Şaban Piriş Meali De ki: -Ey kavmim, yapabileceğinizi yapın. Ben de (görevimi) yapacağım. Dünya ve ahiret mükafatının kimin olduğunu öğreneceksiniz. Gerçek şu ki: Zalimler kurtuluşa eremez. Ümit Şimşek Meali De ki: Ey kavmim, siz elinizden geleni yapadurun; ben de yapıyorum. Bu dünyanın sonunun kim hakkında hayırlı olacağını siz de öğreneceksiniz. Şurası muhakkak ki, zalimler asla iflâh olmazlar. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Ey toplumum! Yapabileceğinizi yapın. Ben de yapıp ediyorum. Yakında yurdun sonunun kime ait olacağını bileceksiniz. Gerçek olan şu ki, zalimler kurtulamayacaklardır. Yusuf Ali (English) Say: "O my people! Do whatever ye can: I will do (my part): soon will ye know who it is whose end will be (best) in the Hereafter: certain it is that the wrong- doers will not prosper." M. Pickthall (English) Say (O Muhammad) : O my people! Work according to your power. Lo! I too am working. Thus ye will come to know for which of us will be the happy sequel. Lo! the wrong- doers will not be successful. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri De ki: "Ey inanmayan halkım! Gücünüz içinde olan her şeyi yapın ki ben de yolunda gayret göstereyim; ve zamanla anlayacaksınız gelecek kimindir. (118) Şüphe yok ki zalimler asla mutluluğa erişemeyecekler!" 118 - Lafzen, "yurdun (mutlu) sonunun kime ait olacağını". "Yurt" (dâr) terimi, Kur'an'da, hem bu dünya (dâru'd-dünyâ), hem de öteki dünya (dâru'l-âhire) ile ilgili kullanılmıştır. Müfessirlerin büyük çoğunluğu, burada öteki dünyaya işaret edildiği görüşündedirler: Ancak Zemahşerî, onu yeryüzündeki hayata bağlamaktadır. Bu yorumların her ikisi de metin ile uyumlu olduğundan, ikisini de kapsayan yukarıdaki çeviriyi tercih ettim. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri